


Storm

by orbitfishfire



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, LGBTQ, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orbitfishfire/pseuds/orbitfishfire
Summary: Chuu helps Kim Lip get over her fear of thunder.
Relationships: Kim Jiwoo | Chuu/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t reread this too thoroughly so if you see a grammatical/formatting error no you don’t

Jiwoo bursted excitedly into Jungeun’s room, scaring the everloving shit out of her. Jiwoo was a little confused at the sight of Jungeun laying in bed, wrapped tightly in layers of blankets with her phone inches from her face playing an episode of My Little Pony, but honestly she could be seeing much stranger things. Jiwoo raced over to Jungeun’s bed and pulled the phone out of her hands, taking a quick peek at what episode she was watching before tossing the device onto the ground. 

“Jiwoo! My phone! Why did you do that? And why are you in here?” Jungeun snapped angrily.

“It’s raining!” Jiwoo exclaimed happily, clapping her hands excitedly like a little kid with a big toothy grin on her face.

“I know.” Jungeun grumbled, unable to detect why on earth Jiwoo would be excited about this.

“So… I was thinking we could go to our special spot in the backyard and sit together and watch the rain!” Jiwoo explained, grinning so wide her eyes were almost shut.

“Oh. Well, uh…” oh boy. Jungeun couldn’t figure out for the life of her how exactly she was going to decline. “I… I can’t. I’m sick.” Jungeun rubbed the back of her neck, praying to whatever god was out there that Jiwoo wouldn’t push it any more.

Jiwoo scrunched her nose in confusion and furrowed her eyebrows. “You were fine this morning. Just come out with me, please. I hate seeing you in here all huddled up like this. Please, just spend some time with me, Lip.” Jiwoo was uncharacteristically annoyed at Jungeun’s constant deflection. Was it really that hard to just spend time together for once?

Jungeun sighed. “Chuu, it’s not that I don’t want to spend time with you, it’s just… ugh…” Jungeun felt herself sinking into the mattress. Would she really have to do this? To admit this?

“Just what, Jungeun? Do you not love me?”

Those words tore into Jungeun’s soul. “No! Of course I love you! It’s just that-” Jungeun tried to explain, however got interrupted by the piercing sound of thunder ripping through her ears. She screamed and jumped, covering her head with the sheets surrounding her body as fast as she could.

“Jungeun…” Jiwoo started. “Are you… afraid of the thunder?” Jiwoo smiled a little. Why didn’t she just tell her? Jiwoo extended an arm and laid her hand on the cocoon of blankets covering Jungeun’s trembling body. Jungeun peeked her head out from underneath the sheets, looking at Jiwoo with her fear-stricken eyes. Jiwoo soothed Jungeun’s hair and chuckled a little.

“W-Why are you laughing?” Jungeun asked in an almost accusatory tone.

“I just never expected you, of all people, to be afraid of thunder. I’m not making fun of you, though, baby.” Jiwoo planted a kiss on Jungeun’s forehead before hooking her arms underneath the bundle of blankets and sweeping her up in one quick movement.

“C-Chuu! What are you doing?” Jungeun yelled, wiggling around in Jiwoo’s arms.

Wordlessly, Jiwoo slid open the glass back door and ran out into the backyard, the wet grass and soft moss a pleasant feeling on Jiwoo’s bare feet. She ran with Jungeun’s warm body in her arms across the large backyard and approached a large tree with long, dangling branches in the corner of the backyard. Jiwoo bent down and walked inside the tree, the large branches encasing her and Jungeun in a peaceful little haven inside of them. Very little raindrops made their way past the branches, only one or two falling onto the soft, moss-covered ground every now and then. Jiwoo sat Jungeun down next to her on a large rock that was half stuck in the ground and unfurled her from the blanket cocoon, wrapping one of the blankets around Jungeun, one around herself and the final one around the both of them. Jungeun wrapped her arms tightly around Jiwoo, squeezing her eyes shut in anticipation for the next boom of thunder.

Jiwoo smiled sweetly and pulled Jungeun close, feeling the blonde’s warmth seep through the blanket and share itself with her own body. Jungeun buried her head into Jiwoo’s chest, the latter holding Jungeun’s head to her body and threading her fingers through the scared girl’s golden hair. Jiwoo saw bits of a lightning bolt in the sky through the branches of the tree and quickly hugged Jungeun close just in time for a loud burst of intense thunder to ring out and tear through their ears.

Jungeun jumped and screamed into Jiwoo’s chest, her breaths becoming quicker and more shallow as well as her eyes welling up with tears. Jiwoo hugged Jungeun tightly, rubbing the older girl’s back as she trembled violently in her arms. Jiwoo silently held Jungeun’s head to her chest and covered her other ear. Jungeun didn’t quite understand what Jiwoo was doing until she heard it. She heard Jiwoo’s gentle heartbeat. Jungeun let out a long sigh and listened very closely to the sound of Jiwoo’s heart beating in her ears. Whenever Jiwoo took a deep breath, Jungeun could hear it. Jungeun felt like a baby, being so easily consoled by something as simple as the sound of a heartbeat. Jungeun closed her eyes and her grip on Jiwoo’s body loosened, the only thought in her mind being how delicate and sweet Jiwoo’s beating heart sounded.

Jiwoo, on the other hand, was listening closely to the sound of the pattering rain. That, and Jungeun’s soft breaths. She could feel Jungeun’s hot breath warming her shirt up, but she didn’t mind. Not at all. Jiwoo looked down at Jungeun, the sound of the raindrops hitting the soft ground matching the older girl’s beautifully delicate yet cute appearance perfectly. Jiwoo was delighted to see her eyes peacefully closed, her eyelashes resting delicately upon her rosy cheeks. Locks of her bright golden hair fell over her face, although it didn’t seem to bother her much. Her plush, pink lips were open slightly, revealing a little bit of her perfectly white teeth. Oh, how badly Jiwoo wanted to kiss those soft lips right there and then, under the tree.

Out of the corner of her eye, Jiwoo saw a flash of lightning. Oh no. The storm was moving away, so she had a little bit of time for a distraction. What distraction could there be though? They were outside underneath a tree, there was no television to watch or book to read aloud. Jiwoo gently lifted Jungeun’s chin, the latter’s eyes fluttering open. Jiwoo stared at Jungeun’s lips, which had curled up into a gentle smile.

“I know what you’re thinking, Jiwoo…” Jungeun whispered, looking into Jiwoo’s curious eyes. Jiwoo shifted her gaze up into Jungeun’s eyes. “Go ahead.” Jungeun leaned in closer, their faces an inch apart. Jiwoo smiled and closed the gap between them, her fingers excitedly intertwining with Jungeun’s as their lips pressed together. Jiwoo closed her eyes and wrapped her arm around Jungeun’s waist, pulling her closer. They were as close as they could get, but Jiwoo wanted more. She wanted more of the taste of Jungeun’s soft lips, she wanted more of the tingling feeling she got on her lips when Jungeun’s mint chapstick touched them, she wanted more of her love. Jungeun pulled her hands away from Jiwoo’s and snaked them up her neck, burying them in her pinkish-brown hair.

However, the moment of bliss between the two of them didn’t last long before another loud rumble of thunder disrupted them, Jungeun furrowing her eyebrows and pulling harshly on Jiwoo’s hair. Jiwoo let out a weird grunt, not exactly hating the pain of Jungeun tugging on her hair. In fact, she almost liked it. Jiwoo pulled Jungeun’s body flush against hers with one of her arms, placing her other hand on the older girl’s hip. Jiwoo’s hand moved down to Jungeun’s outer thigh, her fingers playing with the hem of her shorts. Jungeun tilted her head, getting a deeper kiss to distract from the tears that rolled down her cheeks. While Jiwoo was fidgeting with Jungeun’s shorts, her other hand slipped up the trembling girl’s sweater and rubbed her bare back. Jungeun shivered at the sudden contact, her tense muscles slowly loosening as she allowed Jiwoo to do whatever she wanted to make her feel better.

Jiwoo let her fingers glide gently along the soft, porcelain skin of Jungeun’s back, the sensations from the feather light touches of her fingertips calming Jungeun down in an instant. Jungeun felt goosebumps crawl up her body as Jiwoo lightly scraped her nails against her delicate skin. Jiwoo always gave the best back scratches, no doubt about that, but somehow this time was different. It felt like it was just for her, like Jiwoo had never given anyone this wonderful of a treatment before. Jungeun untangled her fingers from Jiwoo’s hair and placed them on her hips, trying to pull her as close as she could. Jiwoo slipped her fingers through one of the straps of Jungeun’s bra, snapping it back against her skin before continuing to treat her with the light touches from her fingers. Jungeun jumped a little, although there was no harsh pain. Jiwoo ran her fingers up the faint shape of Jungeun’s spine that protruded from her back. Jungeun broke away from the kiss and looked into Jiwoo’s eyes with her own slightly red ones, swollen from crying.

Jiwoo cradled Jungeun’s cheek in her palm, rubbing the tear stains on her cheeks with her thumb. Jiwoo placed a gentle peck on Jungeun’s lips before hearing a slight rumble of thunder. Although not nearly as loud as the rest, it still managed to spook Jungeun a bit, making her slightly squeeze Jiwoo’s hips. Jiwoo removed her hand from underneath Jungeun’s sweater and placed it on top of her thigh. Jungeun smirked playfully before lunging forward and nuzzling into Jiwoo’s chest, nearly knocking the younger girl over.

“Jungeun… should we go inside? It’s a bit cold.” Jiwoo asked, fake shivering for exaggeration. Jungeun nodded and stood up with Jiwoo, the two of them walking back into the house with the blankets still wrapped around them.

They quietly entered the house, seeing that everyone else had gone to bed. Jiwoo led Jungeun to the large couch. Jiwoo laid down on the couch, laying her head on a pillow that rested against one of the arms of the couch. Jungeun crawled on top of her, resting her head on Jiwoo’s chest. Jiwoo adjusted the blankets so they thoroughly covered both of them, although it wasn’t much needed since their bodies against each other were already warm enough.

Jiwoo soothed Jungeun’s soft hair, listening to her breaths get slower as she began to fall asleep. Jungeun balled up her fists and placed them on either side of her, feeling like a baby once again as she listened to the sound of Jiwoo’s heart beating. This time, there was no hand covering her other ear and she could hear the gentle pattering of the rain on the windows. The rainstorm was slowly but surely dying down, and the thunder was much more sparse now than it was before. Jungeun smiled to herself and listened carefully to Jiwoo’s heartbeat, feeling nothing but bliss and happiness. That is, until Jiwoo decided to interrupt.

“So, that episode of My Little Pony,” Jiwoo started smugly. Jungeun grumbled and headbutted Jiwoo in the chest. “One Bad Apple, right? Yeah, that’s a good one. Pretty epic song in it, too.”

“Jiwoo,” Jungeun groaned.

“Yes?” Jiwoo replied teasingly, faking an innocent tone.

“Shut the fuck up.”

Jiwoo giggled in response, ruffling Jungeun’s hair and placing a kiss on her forehead. “I love you so much.” Jiwoo said and smiled, really feeling what she said in that particular moment. It was a strange moment to feel that, but it was the right one.

“I love you too.” Jungeun whispered with a smile on her face, slowly falling asleep shortly after to the sound of Jiwoo’s beating heart.

Thump,

Thump,

Thump.


End file.
